


Our future

by LovelyGirl1519



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cute, Help, Legos, Love Confessions, M/M, Plasma, Season/Series 05, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/LovelyGirl1519
Summary: Jay was slightly confused by what he saw on the ice walls of the grave where the first Master of the Spinjitzu rested.Maybe the future was different from what the lightning ninja expected.[Plasmashipping - Fuffly]





	Our future

**Author's Note:**

> That's simple, but...I hope you like, guys!
> 
> Plasmashipping is boyXboy (KaiXJay), ok ?Just a early warning.
> 
> This fic takes place in an alternate universe in the fifth season, so it will have changes.

Jay smiled as he stared at the ice. He had such an eye-catching eye-catcher! His dream of consuming it soon enough.

\- Wow, guys, I'm going to be really cool! - he said, running his hand through his hair. Cole was sad, trying to see himself, and Zane was looking for a difference in himself. The lightning ninja turned his gaze to the ice, noticing Kai on his side. The boy looked older too, and wore a dress similar to that of the younger one. - Wow, Kai, came here to see your future too... - before he could finish the sentence, he looked back, seeing Kai laughing beside Cole.

\- Aaah, damn it! - the earth ninja whimpered as Zane and Kai tried to cheer him on. Jay quickly turned, still seeing the reflection of the boy with hair of gel next to his future self. The two men faced each other with a strange expression, a little flushed.

Jay opened his mouth to let out the shriek, but he held himself, trying to take the image with his hands.

\- Jay? - Kai appeared suddenly, making the ninja jump and turn, red.

\- K-Kai! Hi!

\- Okay, guy...?

\- It's okay, hahahah! I was just looking at my future me!

\- Really? What did you see... ? - the older approached him a little, staring at him. His eyes seemed to burn, in a good way, at least to Jay, it was charming.

\- I...Uhm...An eye patch! - he smiled - I'm going to win a super cool eye patch!

\- Oh...Are you going to lose an eye, Jay?Haha!

\- What? No!

\- If you wear an eye patch, you're likely to be, Jay. - Zane spoke quietly, looking at his friend.

\- At least you have reflexes... - Cole commented sadly, looking at nothing. - Wait! I think I'm selling myself!

\- Hello, ninjas! - Morro smiled, breaking the ice wall and throwing Cole away. The ghost was not hurt, but it took a fright.

\- And here we go... - Kai sighed, rolling his eyes as everyone grabbed a sword.

█──────♡──────█

Jay was sitting in the Bounty, pensively. He had not quite understood that thing on the ice, in fact, he did not understand. What kind of "vision" was that? What did she mean?

\- Jay? - Zane came, catching the bluish ninja's attention. - It's all right ?

\- Huh? Y-Yes, Zane! - he smiled. - Why? Is something strange?

\- Huh, no...You look nervous. - he said confusedly.

\- I 'm never nervous! - Zane sat up, watching him. 

\- What is it, Jay?Did you see anything in the cave?

\- I think it was just the scare Morro gave...

\- You do not look scared, just...Stunned by something...

\- Then I'm stunned by Morro, I hope everything works out to save Lloyd. - Jay spoke quickly, getting up and leaving the place. Zane stared at him from behind, confused.

\- There's something wrong with him...Pixal, reviews?

"Well, his heartbeat seems faster, as well as his face turning red as soon as you've touched it."

\- Has he not yet surpassed Nya?

"I'm not sure about that..."

\- Well, let's find out. - Zane stood up, determined. - I'll follow him!

"Okay, Zane." Pixal grinned, and Zane shook his head, going after Jay.

█──────♡──────█

The lightning ninja was sitting in the corner of the Bounty, eating a little saltine. It was almost time for his training, but that day was distracting him in so many ways that he was beginning to think of a way to escape soon. He glanced at Kai, who was training without a shirt on the other side of the boat, and turned a little red.

\- Wow... - he said quietly, watching his friend. The dark-haired man watched each movement of the ninja carefully, the abs contracting, until the ninja's red-eye preacher made any movement noticeable. Kai turned back, noticing the smallest who watched him, but Jay quickly looked at the packet of saltine that he held. Kai shrugged and began to train once more, and the friend, watching him.

\- What are you looking at, Jay? - Zane sneaked in, making Jay scream thinly, turning redder.

\- What the hell, Zane!

\- You were looking...Kai? - the ninja questioned, casting a glance at the friend who was focused on his training.

\- Of course not! - defended - Zane, you're very strange today!

"His beating increased."

\- I, stranger? You look so strange! - the young man stared at him in disbelief. Jay turned a little redder and looked away. - Huh, you...

\- I...?

\- Are you enjoying Kai? - Zane pulled a "whirlwind" of any of his data, which seemed to embarrass the friend in blue.

\- What, Zane, did you freak out ?! Pixal, are you working in there? - the boy tapped weakly on the robot's head.

"He's changing the subject..."

\- I'm fine, Jay! Answer my question!

\- Of course not! I like Nya! - the dark man looked away, causing Zane to raise an eyebrow. - Seriously, man!

\- Huh, Jay, do you want to play chess?

\- Chess ...? The lightning ninja stared at him in confusion. What was Zane's plan...Anyway, he would not get an "A" out of his mouth!

█──────♡──────█

\- And that's what I saw. - Jay said, trying to eat at least one piece of Zane. The nidroid was in shock.

"Okay, this was...Unexpected."

\- Really, Pix...

\- I guess I just saw things, right?That look could only be about friendship. - Jay said, trying to calm himself. - Like, I like Nya...And not her brother.

"Well, from my research, you can be bisexual."

\- Bisexual? What is...?

\- They're people who are drawn to two different genres, Jay. - Zane pointed out. - You may like Nya, but you may like Kai too...

\- That still does not make sense!

"There are people who find out about it all through life, you know? Maybe that's your case, Jay."

\- That's...A lot of information... - the lightning's ninja lowered his head, losing that game of chess.

\- Well, it's...But it's a possibility, is not it? I think you should talk to Kai.

\- No, no chance to tell him that!

\- Because ? - Zane asked confused. - Does not it make sense for you to hide your feelings this way?

\- First of all, because I do not even understand my feelings! Second, it's not that easy, you crazy nondroid!

\- ...Oh.

\- Argh...

"Why do not you take the time to think, Jay? It might do you good." Pixal said.

\- And where would I go? There are not many places on the Bounty, and this confusion of Lloyd with Morro-

"Take a trip to the city of Ninjago, we deal here!"

\- Pix's right, take the time to think, Jay. - Zane smiled, allowing his friend to win the final round.

\- Huh...Alright, guys, thank you. - the young man smiled a little and got up, leaving the place.

"How did you make him talk?"

\- I did nothing. He would not keep that secret for so long, I just stood by him to be the first to know.

"Ha, ha, ha, Zane!"

\- What? It's Jay! - The nidroid said confused, but soon began to laugh with the girl.

█──────♡──────█

Jay was sitting on a curb, thoughtful. Was it really a chance for that to be true? It was so unreal and new to the ninja. He had many confused feelings inside him. Well, Zane and Pixal were nice to have told him a few things, but they were not good at giving advice. Not even Dick would talk to Cole, Nya or Wu. Even if she could count on the 3, Nya was Kai's sister, Cole would "goof around" for the rest of her life, and Wu...Well, it was Wu.

Jay just felt his heart beat faster with some of Kai's actions, but that did not mean anything, did he? Kai was protective, but every big brother could be...Right?

\- Argh! - he pulled at her hair, looking down. - Stressful!

\- Alone, lightning ninja? - the boy laughed, causing Jay to raise his head, startled.

\- Morro ?!

\- ...Yes ?

\- Oh, man, why me?- he tugged at his hair, lowering his head. - I'm not in the mood for a fight right now, find another ninja.

\- Ouch! - the ghost had a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong with Jay?'" Lloyd wondered, rather confused. The friend was not like that normally, something was wrong.

\- Why do not you fight, ninja? Is not that what you always do? Defeat evil and everything...

\- Yes, but I do not want to. - the boy turned, arms folded.

\- Oh...Okay...So I'm going--

\- That sucks! Until recently, I did not have to worry about whether I liked Kai or not, now I have to think about who I am!

"Does he like Kai?" 

\- ...What?

\- I was not bisexual...Or was it? Now I do not know!Who am I? Soon they tell me that I am adopted! - the ninja yelled, putting his hand on his head. - That's a lot of pressure for me!

\- It's... - Morro tried to get out of the way. Lloyd was in shock, so he did not even try to stop it.

\- What if I'm not gay?- he widened his eyes. - No, I dated Nya! - the boy stood up. - What if...

\- ...?

\- What if I'm a dragon?

\- What ?!

"God, Jay has got mad, somebody help!"

\- No...I dont like Kai...I know he's cool, protects me, he's cute, he's got a good body and...

\- Wow, man, calm down-

\- OH MY GOD! - the ninja let out a thin shriek. - I LIKE HIM!

\- Uhh...

\- I NEED TO TALK WITH ZANE! - Jay ran off in despair, leaving Morro behind, a little confused.

\- You have strange friends, Lloyd...

"Yeah, I know."

█──────♡──────█

Jay came running into the Bounty, euphoric. And ran to the ninjas' room. When the boy finally opened the door, he hit the head with another person, falling to the floor and massaging his forehead.

\- OUCH! - he groaned, his eyes closed. - Damn, that hurts!

\- Jay?Oh, I'm sorry, man! - Kai's voice made the other open their eyes quickly, red. The fire ninja held out his hand to lift him, and he accepted, awkwardly. - I was in a hurry, I did not see you-

\- Alright, I came running...

\- Dude, are you okay? Is not that going to make a cock?

\- I turn around hahah...

\- Are you sure? Do not you want to take medicine?

\- Oh well...I dont think-

\- Come, you must have something in the first aid box! -the brunet pulled the smaller one into the room, quickly.

\- Huh...Thanks, Kai... - Jay stared at him as he sat on the bed. The red ninja ran around the room, looking for some medicine. - But it's just going to turn purple, I do not think medicine is needed.

\- Please! - Kai said, coming closer and passing the medicine, awkwardly. - I insist.

\- Okay... - Jay lowered his gaze, focusing on his friend's chest. The only thoughts that came over the man's head were either dirty, or how gay that was. - Did you see Zane around?

\- H-Huh, yes! I talked to him now...I mean, I had seen...But I do not know where he...

\- Are you okay, Kai...?You look nervous...

\- Yeah, I...Uh, just...Uh...Nothing.

\- ..Did Zane tell you something strange?

\- Strange? Strange how?

\- Ah, about me-- about some ninja, I do not know...

\- N-No...

\- ... Ah... - were Jay's last words, then an awkward silence settled on the spot, and the two ninjas began to stare, timidly. Something weighed in the air, and that was very clear to both of them.

\- Damn, I must have forgotten something here and- Nya paused for a second, watching the two young men in the middle of the room. The brunette had an amazing reaction, confused by the scene. - Boys ...?

\- Nya! - they both said in unison, ungrateful. The boys were red, and Nya probably noticed this, which made them more nervous.

\- What...Was it rolling here?

\- Huh? Nothing, nothing! - Jay said quickly. - I hit my head and Kai came to help me!

\- It is!

\- ...Huh, okay... - the water ninja arched her eyebrow. Everything in the room indicated that they were not lying, but there was something else there. - You...Are you going to come and help Lloyd soon?From what I understand, Morro attacked again...

\- Oh, yes! - the fire ninja stepped forward. - We'll be there soon!

\- ...Riiiiight... - Nya said suspiciously. The girl then left, closing the door. He knew what that kind of brother's attitude meant, and he grinned at it.

\- ...That was weird. - Jay said awkwardly. - Well, let's go-

\- Jay, can I ask you something?

\- Huhh...You can...

\- What happened?You're acting strange, ignoring me...I thought we were best friends!Looks like I did something!And...I did not...Right?

\- I'm not weird! I just...Uh...

\- Was it something in the future?

\- What? - I did not see anything in my future, except I'd have a cool eye slap!

\- Jay.

\- Urgh, Kai!

\- What is it, Walker?

\- I'm just confused! Why do you always stay on top of me?

\- As well ?!

\- What do you want?Are you mad at me for being with your sister?Do you want to be with me so much for what? - Jay shouted, staring at him. He had not even noticed that they had started a discussion, for no reason at all. Probably the pressure Jay was feeling in himself had caused it, along with something that was stressing Kai.

\- I like you!

\- ...

\- ...

\- What ?

\- ... It's... - Kai turned, red.

\- Kai, I just...I'm strange because when I saw my future, you were there...First I had thought it was just you preaching a play to me, but...It was that...I I just had to think about my feelings...Man, I dated your sister!

\- ... - the fire ninja stared at the ground for a few seconds, still. Jay worried a little, approaching.

\- Kai?

\- I also saw you in my future, Jay... - he said quietly. As soon as these words came out of the mouth of the greater, Jay stepped back in disbelief.

\- You saw that day, and why are not you freaking out about it?

\- I saw it when I met you. - Kai turned, staring at his friend, finally with his head held high. Jay blushed, staring at him in the same way. There was something funny about that scene, a feeling of dejavu, something different.

\- Kai...

\- I know this is strange, do not hate me for it!I had already talked to Zane once, but he said that I should think...

\- Robot motherfucker, told me the same thing!

\- I'm sorry I did not tell you before, Jay, I just...Urgh. - Kai scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

\- Shall we forget this and remain friends?

\- Kai, I can not forget that.

\- What?Why not?You're Nya's affinity, I do not care if you keep her, it would be even better because- Jay interrupted the ninja with a kiss. It was something that calmed both of them, they were relieved, as if they had taken a load off their backs. As soon as the kiss was over, the ninjas looked at each other, giving a shy smile.

\- Jay...

\- I had plenty of time to think, and...You know, we can try, right?

\- It would be too much... - the fire ninja gave a smile, hugging Jay hard. The younger one laughed, returning the hug.

\- Be careful not to kill me! Haha!

\- Only if it's love!

Meanwhile, behind the bedroom door, the other ninjas watched the scene.

\- I always knew this would happen...- Zane said quietly, and Pixal nodded.

\- Well, my brother always talked too much about Jay, I should have been suspicious... - Nya said, grabbing the rope that bound Morro.

\- Mpppfh ... - the ghost in Lloyd's body tried to say something, but everyone ignored it, which irritated him a bit.

\- How did Jay have the guts to tell Zane and not me? I'm the best friend! - Cole whined, annoyed. The other ninjas laughed weakly, which caught the attention of the two in the room.

\- Hey, what are you doing there? - Jay asked angrily.

\- Ehhh...See you later! - Nya said, pulling Morro up quickly. Zane followed, whistling, and Cole stood to follow them, before glancing at the lightning ninja.

\- Traitor! - Cole said, leaving. Jay had no reaction, but started laughing with Kai.

\- What idiots...

\- Uh...But where were we?

\- Kai!

\- What ?

\- Idiot! - he laughed, kissing the fire ninja once more.

The story of how the two got together seemed to be so dumb, so silly. But there was no way to be different, after all, the protagonists were them.

Kai and Jay.


End file.
